


Camping Trip

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Worlds, Camping, Fishing, Flying, Friendship, Gen, Lakes, Other - Freeform, Weekend Getaway, puddle jumpers, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard and team prepare to enjoy a quiet weekend camping on an alien world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> -As always, I do not own Stargate Atlantis nor its delightful characters.  
> -Set sometime in season four/five, no spoilers  
> -While I mention that they have the second season of a brilliant television show called Firefly, I should note that (sadly) there is NO second season of firefly. Sorry to disappoint-this was just wistful thinking.

Lt. Col. John Sheppard couldn’t sit still, even as he was flying the jumper around with obvious glee. Camping-real camping, on an alien planet…and they’d managed to snag the newest season of both Doctor Who and Firefly.

“Pay attention, or else you’re going to crash us into a tree,” Rodney griped from the sidelines. Teyla was in the back fussing over Torren, and Ronon was looking bored behind Rodney. John rolled his eyes, but brought up the HUD, checking to make sure there was nothing else in the area. Despite the sweeps from the other teams that had gone through this planet, there really was nothing here-for once. Usually they found tiny energy patches, or leftover wraith destroyed villages, or even crashed darts from long ago, or…well, you could find pretty much anything on a good sized seemingly abandoned alien world. 

But this world seemed perfectly serene, which was a rare occurance, and John was seriously hoping that it would stay that way-at least for the weekend, of which they were planning on fishing, watching the DVDs, and doing whatever they damn well saw fit to do on their little camping trip. 

“Did you remember to pack the blankets, Rodney?” Teyla called from the back of the jumper. “I cannot seem to locate them,” She added, sounding worried, even as John could hear her checking through boxes. Torren babbled loudly in the back, even as Ronon was still remaining silent with his arms crossed behind Rodney, watching.

“They’re there-oh, here,” Rodney said, getting up and stomping towards the back of the jumper. He hated relinquishing his spot, because as soon as he got up, Ronon gleefully got out of his own chair and stole it while Rodney wasn’t looking. John shot him an amused look, of which Ronon just smirked as if to say ‘his loss’. “See? I packed them,” Rodney said smugly, turned-“Oiy! That was MY spot!” He complained, and John started to set the jumper towards the lake. They were nearing closer, and their vacation was about to begin. 

“Colonel, do you think we could park in the shade? I don’t want Torren to get burned by the sun,” Teyla requested, and John grinned at her.

“Sure, Teyla.” He replied, already moving towards a rather well shaded area. He settled the jumper down with practiced ease, and then asked the jumper to open the door, of which it began to do so almost immediately. As the jumper door was falling open, revealing the promising lake before them, John could smell fresh grass, trees, and water all around him. 

“Come on, let’s set up camp,” He suggested, even as the team was already moving. “Rodney, you carry the chairs. Ronon-”

“I’m gonna get us some fish,” Ronon told him, already taking his shirt off as he was preparing to dive into the lake.

“There’s poles,” John tried, but he knew Ronon would just ignore them. As suspected, Ronon didn’t even bother responding, instead he dived straight into the lake, and seemed to swim for a bit. Rodney was already setting up the chairs, as John was turning off all unnessary programs on the jumper, while grabbing things to take to their chosen camping spot. 

Teyla was still fussing over Torren, so John was about to leave her to it, when Teyla caught him by the arm. 

“John?” The rare use of his first name made him pause, and he turned to see her smile at him. “Thank you,” 

He had no idea what she was thanking him for-for the vacation, which had actually been Rodney’s idea, for driving them here, for being here…whatever it was, he just smiled at her, and tickled Torren who giggled madly, and then turned to help Rodney finish setting up the camp. 

This was going to be the best vacation ever, he thought with a grin, even as Ronon tossed five fish onto the shore.  
~*~

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Kudos and Comments much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
